


Past Echoes

by ytf_chevalier



Series: Fatebreakers [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, family au, team ships come in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytf_chevalier/pseuds/ytf_chevalier
Summary: “Did mama really use a naginata and monsters?” Makoto asked. Akihiko’s smile increased tenfold“We all have monsters, Mako. We just need to know how to control them.”“Even you?” She asked, eyes wide. Akihiko simply ruffled her hair.“Their names were Polydeuces and Cesar.”“Now that’s just silly.”Persona 3/Persona 5 Family AU





	1. Past Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my name is Nick and this is “How Much Persona 3 Shit Can I Fit Into Persona 5”: The Fic. But seriously, Noctilin aka Jez has this fucking amazing family au that I just HAD to write into something. I hope I did it at least some fraction of justice with this unbeta’d mess!

Rich. If she could describe the coffee shop in anyway it would be rich. Not in the monetary sense, the walls were peeling and the furniture was lucky to be old enough to be considered retro. But the smell of coffee was thick enough to almost be heady. The TV never seemed loud and it's mild buzz added to the almost dreamlike atmosphere. Not to mention the soft tones of curry spice that hung in room, giving a gentle sense of nostalgia. It would be a lovely place to read. She smiled into her coffee.

“I never thought I’d be jealous of your living arrangements. It’s an amazing study atmosphere.” Makoto said to Akira who was currently lounging in one of the booths. He gave his lazy cat-like grin.

“I had to chase spiders out of my bed.” He laughed. “My closet is a cardboard box.” 

“Well. Maybe just jealous of your daily access to the cafe.”

“Hey, man! You got access to it too now!” Ryuji cut in from his precarious perch on the stool. “Sojiro knows you now so ‘s not weird for you to be here all the time! Aint that right, Boss?” From the back room, the man chuckled. Makoto couldnt quite get a read on him yet but the adult seemed to be a nice man. 

“It’s a cafe, Ryuji. It wouldn't have been ‘weird’ in the first place.” Sojiro said, cleaning his hands on his apron. “But he’s right. You’re welcome here anytime you like, Miss Niijima.”

“That’s very kind of-” Makoto was cut off by the door slamming open.

“We’re here! Sorry! Sorry! I had to explain junk food to Yusuke!” Ann sprinted in the room, dragging behind her two plastic bags and a rather indignant looking Yusuke.

“I didn’t need them explained to me I just wanted to know the properties of-”

“Anyways! Let’s get started!” Ann chirped as she showed off her food pile triumphantly.

“Ann, I can do the food shopping next time ok?” Akira said with a soft smile as he took the bags up to his room. Ann responded with a pout as the others made their way up.

“Nope! You always go shopping for us, and you got bigger things to worry about than junk food!”

“Dude, have you seen half the crap he buys for Mementos? I think most of our supplies are random kinds of food and soda.”

“Call it crap again and you won’t get any next time.” Akira smirked as they started to move the desks into their usual meeting setup.

“Wait, what?!”

“In all fairness to our leader, we do also have shady medicine and strange objects given to us by shadows.” Yusuke said, folding himself into his seat. Akira deflated.

“Did you have to call them ‘shady and strange’?” The room laughed as they all settled into their usual positions and Morgana hopped onto the desk.

“Took you guys long enough! You said it would be quick!” He huffed. “We can't waste time, we got a newbie to train.” Makoto chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I think I got a pretty good crash course in the Palace.” But she sat silent for a moment. “Though I do have one question. Well, less of a question and more of a confimeration.”

“Ok, go ahead?” There was a long pause in the room. The stagnent air of the attic seemed to press in as the others blinked at each other then at Makoto, their breath held in the dramatic silence.

“They’re called ‘Personas’, right?” Makoto finally said. Everyone exhaled.

“That’s it?” Morgana asked. “I thought it was going to be more intense-”

“Yeah, they are? ‘S what what Captain said to me at least. And ‘s what Mona called ‘em too. Somethin’ the matter?” Ryuji said cutting of the cat.

“No it’s just-” She laughed quietly. “-reminded me of a fairytale is all.”

“Fairytale?” Akira asked, resting his head in his hand. His whole demeanor always seemed to exude this calming air. It seemed to almost be pushing a distant memory in her mind. A memory she thought she forgot, and almost wish she did. Makoto felt like if she closed her eyes she could almost see the flutter of soft brown.

“Y-Yeah.” Makoto cleared her throat. “It’s nothing really. Just a story my dad used to tell me when I was little.” She gave a offhand laugh. Ann leaned forward and placed her hand on her shoulder.

“It doesnt sound like its nothing.” She smiled gently. “And if it's about personas-” She looked at the others for confirmation. Akira paused.

“If it's too personal, then you don’t need to tell us. We just met you afterall, we can’t in good nature, ask that of you.” He smiled before sitting back in his chair and casually sipping his drink.

“Huh? Joker! That’s not what you’re supposed to say!” Morgana yowled at him. “It’s about personas! We have to know!” Akira blinked at him before simply taking a bigger swig of his drink.

“We shouldn’t be rude, Mona.” Ryuji shrugged and resumed excavating his chip bag from the pile. “Hey, Yusuke! Did you buy these weird squid chips?”

“Why, yes I thought the seafood would give a good flavor and textur-”

“You guys are so dense!” Ann snapped.

“No, really! I can tell you guys its just kind of embarrassing!” Makoto said quickly.  _ How did these people take down two palaces?  _ “It’s how my dad said he met my mom!”

“Wait, really?” Ryuji asked with a deep fried squid in his mouth.

“Yeah. In highschool.” She said.

“Wait, do you mean he told you there are other highschool persona users?!” Morgana bounded in front of her. “Tell us!”

“Though in all honesty, it was a bedtime story. Even when I was younger I thought he made it up. But now....” She stared down at the talking cat in front of her. “Let’s just say I’m rethinking that line of thought.”

“So what are you waiting for! C’mon, storytime!” Ryuji laughed and scarffed down some more chips.

“Narrative stories was never my forte. But I’ll recount as best I can.”

* * *

 

 

“Saesae fell asleep on the couch again!!” screeched a tiny girl as she bounded into her father’s study. “Then she poked me when I tried to wake her up!” The small girl scrambled into her father's chair, completely ignoring the piles of paper on his desk and opting to climb onto his lap. Stunned, tired eyes blinked at her from behind a pair of reading glasses.

“Makoto? Why are you still awake?” Her father asked. But his hands wrapped around her back anyway, keeping her steady on her wobby perch on his lap. Makoto pouted and put her head on her father’s shoulder, her breath fluttering the soft grey hair.

“I wanted to wait for mama.” She muttered with a small pout. “Why does she always work so late?” She wiggled deeper into his shoulder, feeling his deep sigh but was unable to see his pained expression.

“Well, Mako-chan, she's very-” He bit his tongue. “-She’s very busy.” He finally finished after a few moments of deliberation. Almost violently, Makoto lifted her head up and glared at her father.

“You’re lying!” She poked his cheek aggressively. Her brows were pulled tight and her lip was stuck out in what was probably an attempt to look threatening. Her father couldn't keep himself from smiling, despite the accusation.

“And why would you say that?” He tried his best to smother his laughter. 

“Your voice goes all funny at the end! You’re a bad liar!” Makoto jabbed his cheek a few more times while he just smiled.

“Ok. Ok. You got me.” He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. “I’ll tell you. But you have to keep this a secret ok?” Makoto grinned for a moment before shaking her head and making the most serious expression she could muster. Though, she just looked vaguely constipated.

“Yessir!” She chirped before sitting back onto his lap. Her father gave her a look.

“I mean it, Mako. No one.”

“Not even Usagi?” Her eyes went wide at the idea of keeping something from her stuffed rabbit. Her partner in justice.

“Not even Usagi.” He said solemnly. “This is top secret.” Makoto paused for a moment, as if thinking it over.

“Ok.” She decided. “I swear!”

“Alright then.” Her father said. “You know how me and mama met-” Makoto cut her father off with a sigh.

“Noooo, not again! You talk about that all the time! I know it was at your school dorms!”

“-And-”

“For club activities!”

“But did I ever tell you what that club was?” Her father grinned at her while she quickly looked down, as if scanning the floor would help her scan her memories.

“Wait! Yes, you did it was........” Makoto trailed off slowly as she came up with nothing.

“Monster fighting.”

“What?!” She screeched.

“Yes.” Her father kept his grin. “We fought monsters. The school would turn into a big, big tower. One that touched the sky and in all of the over 100 floors, monsters would crawl on the floor and attack you.” He punctuated this by poking his daughter’s stomach. “And it was up to your mom to lead us, our friends, in fighting all these monsters to save everyone.”

“How?!” Makoto’s excitement of the secret quickly wore off into angry confusion as her father wove his eccentric story.

“She had a naginata.” He put up his arms and pretended to shadow box. “And I, of course, had my fists. Shinji had an axe and Mitsuru had a sword.” Makoto pouted again and crossed her arms. Not buying the story for a single moment.

“Monsters aren’t real, papa!”

“Of course they are.” Akihiko’s smile faded and he looked his daughter in the eye as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. “Sometimes monsters are things in a tower. Sometimes they’re people who do bad things in the streets. Sometimes they’re people who don’t know what they’re doing is bad. Sometimes they’re even kids.” His smile came back but softer and subtle. “And that’s what your mom and my job is Mako-chan. To take care of monsters. Sometimes by fighting them with swords and fists. Or sometimes just by helping them.” Makoto blinked up at her father. Dark circles were ringed under his eyes, his silver hair seemed to stick up in every direction, and he was still in his work uniform. As if he came home and was too tired to remember to take it off. But he had a smile on his face. And a brightness in his eyes that even as a child, she could recognize. She settled on her perch and thought for a moment.

“.......Did mama really use a naginata?” Makoto asked. Akihiko’s smile increased tenfold.

“Yes, she did. She also used her own kind of monsters.”

“She used monsters?”

“We all have monsters, Mako. We just need to know how to control them.”

“Even you?” She asked, eyes wide. Akihiko simply ruffled her hair.

“Their names were Polydeuces and Cesar.”

“Now that’s just silly.” 

* * *

 

 

 

“Holy shit.” Ryuji responded eloquently. Makoto sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I always thought it was always just some convoluted metaphor about fighting your inner demons.” She fidgeted with the edge of her skirt. “But in hindsight, he was being rather literal.” Akira smiled wanly.

“I think it was both.” He said patting her on the shoulder as he walked past her. “Does anyone want coffee? I’m going to make some.”

“You’re taking this way too casually! At least try to ACT surprised!” Morgana yowled at their leader as he shrugged.

“It’s not like we didn’t know Personas exist or anything.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Plus, 100 floors? Monsters? Sounds pretty much like Mementos to me.”

“Well, if we are to go by what Makoto’s father said, it was a tower. Something that went  _ up _ , not down.” Yusuke pondered by the window. “But the rest seems to line up. The naginatas and fists, I mean.”

“And the ‘monsters’ he talked about! Polydeuces totally sounds like something one of us would have!” Ann chirped from the side, leaning onto her hands. Ryuji was already flying to his phone as he flipped through screens.

“There is no way there was a school club existed that fought monsters without there being some kinda post somewhere about it!” He stuck his tongue out as he focused entirely on his phone. “I’mma check google first, but I’ll make sure to go through the social shit too!”

“Well, it was when her dad was in highschool. Maybe the internet was less of a thing back then?” Ann wondered as she flipped onto her back from her spot on the couch. Ryuji paused in his search.

“Oh, fuck. You’re probably right.” He groaned and let his head fall onto the desk. Makoto glared.

“He’s not that old.” She said, tugging at her skirt again. “In fact, my parents were rather young. I remember them getting teased a few times by some of our family friends.”

“Family friends?” Akira muttered by the stairs. “Wait, didn’t he mention a few other people in his story? Shin-something?” Makoto blinked at him.

“Yes. Shinjiro Aragaki and Mitsuru Kirijo. They were close friends in highschool. I remember them around when I was a child.” 

“But not anymore?” Yusuke asked curiously. “You mentioned it was just you and your sister. I’d imagine they would have helped you.” Makoto sighed.

“Well, the dead can’t help people.” She said flatly. “Shinji died around the same time my father did. Mitsuru died a few years later. And they did help.” She stared at the floor. “Shinji was practically my second father. And Sae practically formed herself into Mitsuru, especially after she helped us acclimate after our mother’s death, then later our father’s.” 

“Oh god. Makoto, I’m so sorry.” Ann said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “If you don’t want to talk about this it's ok. We didn’t mean to pry!”

“No. It’s fine. I’ve made my peace with-” Makoto’s small smile slowly formed into a thoughtful frown. “Actually.” She stood up. “It does seem strange like-”

“Like someone was trying to get rid of them. Like the mental shutdowns.” Morgana finished, his tail flicking. “I think we have our next lead.”

“A group of dead Persona-users.” Akira grinned. “Morbidity aside, this is getting interesting.” 

“Wait, was this boring to you before?!” Ann glared at their leader who just kept grinning. Ryuji sighed.

“Don’t bother. He’s a weird guy. Not gonna change it.” He flicked something on his phone. “But I got Makoto’s dad’s old school after searching Facebook. Looks pretty cool. Wanna see?” He held his phone up to Ann and Makoto who quickly scanned the screen. A fairly large school shone from a island surrounded by glassy water, large buildings crowded the edges of the shore and a long silver train track connected the island to the bank of the mainland.

“Tatsumi Port Island. I actually know ‘bout it. Completely man-made. And it’s-”

“Your name is Ryuji Iwasaki?” Makoto asked, cutting him off as she stared at his name in the corner of the screen.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. That’s my mom’s last name. Sakamoto is my shitty dad’s. I’ve decided to sorta like. I dunno. Edge myself away from him and his memory. Figured that my name was the first place to start.” He rubbed his head awkwardly. “It’s sorta dumb, I know.”

“No it’s not. I just-” Makoto bit her lip. “It sounds familiar.” Ryuji shrugged.

“I dunno. It’s not super common last name, but I think I heard it a few times?”

“Most likely.” She gave a small laugh. “My apologies. I’m just a bit unsteady right now. I guess I’m still exhausted from the Palace.”

“And this is memory searching is probably just super super emotionally exhausting too!” Ann said and looked to Akira. “Maybe we can pick this up later? I mean we made a toooon of headway!” He nodded.

“That’s right. We can continue this later. Plus, we got a treasure to steal.” He said, a small smirk playing at his lips. Morgana nodded and stretched.

“He’s got a point. None of this matters unless we can get Kaneshiro off our backs!” He lept up onto the table. “Meeting’s over everyone! Let’s get some rest!” The whole group nodded and began to slowly shuffle out of the cafe, giving small words of goodbye to Sojiro as they did. Makoto gave their leader a quiet little wave before following suit.

After a few moments, Akira stood silently in the now empty room. He let in a deep breath and flopped onto his bed. He let himself breathe for a few moments. He felt soft little footsteps in the space next to him.

“Something the matter, Joker?” Morgana asked quietly, putting a paw on his friend’s stomach. Akira laughed gently before putting his arm over his face.

“A whole group of persona users, Mona.” He said. “They fought shadows. Fought their own Mementos.”

“It’s scary isn't it.” Morgana muttered. “That this isn't the first time this has happened.”

“Actually. It’s comforting.”

“What?!”

“It means this isn't impossible.”


	2. Breadcrumbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry bout the wait for this un-betaed! but i did get some extra work done for the later chapters so from now on these should get pumped out a little faster!

That night, Ryuji dreamed.

It was a faint memory, one he wanted to forget.

Curry. It was always curry. Why did every strange moment in his life seem to be clouded in a haze of spice? His younger self sat on the kitchen counter, his tongue stuck out as he mixed a bowl of cubed meat with garlic and a bunch of spices that made his nose itchy. His mom hummed quietly as she worked on the stove, she did everything in a rhythm; her hands worked in tandem with the tap of her legs and her long black hair swung with her hips. She quickly swiped her hands on her pale apron and grinned at her son.

"How's it coming, Ryu-kun?" She asked as he stared at the bowl, then tilted it down, maybe staring at it harder would give him an answer.

"I think it's done?" Ryuji said, trying to push his black bangs out of his eyes. "....I think." His mother chuckled and leaned over.

"Well, let's see here..." She said, tucking her hair back. His mother took the bowl from his hands and flipped the contents a few times with her spoon, before looking up with her wide smile. "It's perfect!"

"Really?" He exclaimed, pulling the edge of the bowl down to see as if he hadn't seen it a moment before. She nodded.

"Of course. Look its all evenly covered and-" Her lesson was cut off by a gentle knocking on the door. She placed the bowl next to the stove and ruffled her son's hair. "Can you get that for me, Ryu-kun?"

"Yep!" He chirped as he slid from his perch on the counter. He quietly padded across the hardwood floor of the apartment and reached up to slowly turn the knob of the door. He didn't quite open it, more cracked it and craned his small neck around the side of it to see a woman and a little girl hiding behind her work skirt.

"Hello, Ryu-chan!" The woman smiled, her soft brown hair fluttering around her face. Her smile was warm and comforting, and a gentle floral scent seemed to follow her everywhere. Ryuji grinned up at her.

"Hi!" He chirped and opened the door, revealing his Featherman nightwear. "Mom's cooking right now!" He said as he let the two in. The woman took off her coat and hug it with the ease of practice, and held her arm out for her daughter's as the young girl began to squirm out of her tiny peacoat.

"Hello." The little girl said. "I'm Makoto Arisato." She held out her hand awkwardly, looking up at her mom for confirmation. Ryuji stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before tapping it with his palm.  _ What a weird high-five _ . He thought.  _ Girls are weird. _ Her mother chuckled and gently pushed the kids into the kitchen.

"Hi Rio!" She called out. "Hope we aren't crashing dinner!" Ryuji's mother spun around from the stove and a brilliant smile erupted across her face.

"Minako!!" Rio cheered and quickly bounded to her friend and grasped her in a crushing hug. "How are you! Oh, I'm so sorry for missing our coffee dates! I know its been weeks, I've just been so busy with Ryuji going back to school and K-"

"Oh, don't worry about it! I just wanted to pop in and say hi since I was in the area bringing Makoto to practice." Minako smiled and patted her friend on the back, but from Ryuji's spot on the ground he could see tension in the corner of her lip. And a strange sharpness to her eyes. Before he could wonder what that meant, Minako spun around and bent down to eye level with the kids.

“Hi, Ryu-chan. Could you do me a big favor?” Her smile was wide and kind, and Ryuji was instantly drawn in. He gave a small nod and for a moment the glint in the woman’s eyes seemed to go soft.

“Mako.” She addressed her daughter. “Can you go play in Ryuji’s room for a little bit? I need to have some grown-up talk with Rio for second.” 

“Yes, mama.” Makoto gave a little salute and her mother grinned.

“Play nice with Ryuji, ok?” Then she turned to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “She really likes Featherman, too. She’ll act like she doesn’t but she’ll show you eventually.” Ryuji pouted for a moment, he hated when kids tried to act like they were bigger. Made them look silly. But he nodded and nudged Makoto in the direction of his room.

“Yep! This way!” He chirped and lead her down the hallway, but strained to hear the conversation happening in the kitchen. 

“Minako. What’s this about?” Ryuji practically froze when he heard the steely tone. His mother never sounded like that. _ Not even when she should. _ A bitter voice muttered in his head. His Featherman shirt had sleeves that covered the marks on his arms. His mother’s bracelets should cover the finger shaped bruises on her’s. He absentmindedly rubbed his arm and he could feel Makoto’s gaze on him.

“Are we really going to your room?” She said, staring down towards the kitchen. “Mama always has adult conversations with me in the room. Always. She never sends me away.” The light that flashed in her eyes practically mirrored her mother's. Their deep red eyes screamed a warning to Ryuji. Nothing good was going to happen from those eyes. He rubbed his arm again. 

“‘S easy to hear the kitchen in the bathroom.” He muttered, slowly going back the way they came and tiptoed into the bathroom. It was extremely small with no shower, practically the size of a closet. But the thin wall was shared by it and the kitchen, letting the children hear word for word what was happening out of sight.

“Rio. I’m worried about you and Ryuji.” Minako’s voice was calm and warm yet Ryuji went still, it was the tone of control. He felt himself wanting to agree with her. She reminded him of the Featherman leader.  _ Red _ . He thought to himself.  _ Leaders always wear red in every show.  _

“There’s nothing to worry about! You’re being paranoid.” The cold tone made way for an awkward laugh and faux brightness. The same voice she used when she told him things were going to be ok.

“I don’t-” She was cut off by the clanking of pots and pans.

“You have your nose buried in your work too much!” The same awkward laugh. “I’m not one of the poor woman in yours and Akihiko’s cases, me and Ryuji are fine.” The clanking paused for a moment. “Kenji is just cranky sometimes, you can’t fault him for that.”

“What you told me before doesn’t sound like ‘cranky’.” Minako’s flat tone was followed by a soft sigh from his mother.

“I was being overdramatic. I’m sorry if I...worried you. We’re fine.” There was another long stretch of silence. “We’re fine.” 

“Rio.....”

“I mean it. I was just venting! You really are spending much too much time in that office. You’re seeing things that aren't there.” Rio said.

“Like the marks on your wrists?” Minako’s tone was soft despite her words. The kids could hear the faint shift of fabric. Ryuji could almost see his mother stepping back and hiding her hands in her apron.

“I just hurt my hand. Dove for the ball at a bad angle.” Rio supplied quickly. Minako sighed and there was a beat of silence.

“Rio. Please stop lying to me.” She said and Makoto froze. Her mother hated liars. Hated lying. She always pat Sae’s head and told her that she’d rather hear a bad truth than a good lie. But Minako didn't sound angry. She just sounded....sad. “You haven’t played competitive volleyball in years now.”

“I’m not lying and I’m not a case, Minako! Stop trying to make this such a big deal!” Gone was the laugh and brightness. Rio’s shout was of pure fury. There was a large clattering sound as a pan hit the floor.

“It is a big deal! What his he doing to you and Ryu-chan?” Minako said, trying to have her voice carry over Rio’s yelling. There was another clattering noise. Ryuji tried to press his ear closer to the wall as if it would help him see.

“Nothing! You’re working too much! It’s making you-” Rio’s desperate tone was cut off.

“Why do you keep bringing up my work? The Rio I know kept pushing me to work harder! What is going on-”

“What’s going on here?” A cool voice cut the atmosphere. Ryuji quickly scrambled out of the bathroom, leaving a confused Makoto in his wake. His socked feet made him almost trip in his mad flurry of movement but he managed to turn the corner fast enough to see his father in the doorway. His keys still were in his hands as he stared at the two woman in the kitchen, Rio had tears streaming down her face and Minako was leaning over her with one foot in the fallen cooking pan.

Minako’s hand was around Rio’s bruised wrist. 

And his father was staring straight at it.

Ryuji swallowed from his spot on the floor, suddenly wishing he stayed in the bathroom.

 

And at that moment, he woke up. Ryuji blinked his eyes open, his lids feeling heavy and practically burned with the effort. It took him a moment to adjust to the faint light but when he did he looked up into the worried face of his best friend. Akira’s eyebrows were pressed together faintly, his mouth was tense and the hand that was buried in Ryuji’s hair was still. Ryuji practically smiled at the sight, the soft blue light from the tv illuminated his hair perfectly. It really was unfair how pretty he was. Ryuji let out a sigh.

“Mornin’. Sorry for fallin’ asleep on you.” He tried to lift his head from his spot on Akira’s lap, but the hand in his hair tugged him back down. He gave a soft chuckle. “Alright. Point taken.”

“Nightmare?” Akira asked with a tilt of his head, his mess of curls bobbing with the movement.  Ryuji bit his lip and stared at the ceiling, past his boyfriend's head.

“Sorta. More like I just remembered somethin’.” He paused for a moment and looked straight at Akira. “I think I knew Makoto’s parents.” He more felt Akira go still then watched it. There was a beat of silence before he spoke.

“Alright.” He could see the gears turning in Akira’s head. “You said ‘you think’.” Ryuji nodded.

“Yeah. It was a long ass time ago, not gonna lie. I was small an’ I think my mom and her mom were friends.” He felt Akira’s hands twisting and petting the back of his hair, an idle thought wondered if he realized what he was doing or was thinking too hard that his hands needed something to do. “She’d come over sometimes and one day she brought her kid. Older than me, but small. Brown hair. Pushy attitude.”

“I wonder who that could be.” Akira said with a ghost of a smile.

“I know right. But anyways. They came over one day and her mom started giving mine the third degree.” He paused for a moment. “She knew what was going on with my dad. I think she wanted to help. Well no, she  _ did  _ want to help. But she couldn't do it right then and there. My dad came in like just as she was ‘bout to get my mom to admit it.” Akira’s concerned face tightened and Ryuji could see the rage behind his eyes. Whenever he brought up his dad Akira went far away somewhere, and he could see Joker creep in instead. Joker’s fingers twitched in his hair like he was itching to steal some hearts and Ryuji sighed. He reached up and flicked Joker in his temple. 

“Don’t do that. I’m fine.” Akira just stared at him flatly. “Ok, ok. I’m fine  _ now _ . It was fucked up, especially after Makoto and her mom left. Now let me finish tellin’ you about important shit.” Ryuji pointedly buried his head deeper in Akira’s lap. “Anyways. Dad came in and acted all calm n’ shit. Put his crap away and just smiled at her mom and made small talk. But she was on edge the entire time and kept looking at me. Prolly cuz I was standing in the hall like a dumbass. She made some excuse to why she had to go then pulled me aside away from ‘em. Sayin’ somethin’ like she came to give me my birthday present.” Ryuji stared at the beams across the ceiling and just recalling it verbally brought the memories with new clarity. 

_ He stood perfectly still as he blankly stared at the woman who knelt down in front of him. Her arms were on his shoulders, he would never admit how much the simple touch stabilized him. Like the gentle pressure of her hands anchored his body, the last thing keeping him from panicking or running. She gave him a smile and her vibrant red eyes carried mountains of sadness, but also the brightness of a woman full of hope.  _

_ “Ryu-chan. I’m going to be right back, I promise. I’m going to drop Makoto off at the station and grab some help.” Minako pulled Ryuji into a deep hug. He was still frozen solid, his young mind trying to process everything that was happening. But even from his awkward stance, he felt how warm her embrace was. How her soft brown hair tickled his cheek and smelled faintly of cinnamon and coffee. “I’m going to help you and your mom.” She whispered into his hair. “I’ll get you out of here. I promise.” She pulled back and placed a kiss on his forehead.  _

_ “I’ll be right back ok? It will only be a few minutes. I promise everything will be alright.”  _

“So what happened?” Akira asked staring down at Ryuji’s vacant eyes.

“Well. She left and didn’t come back.” He said with a sigh. “Didn’t see her or Makoto ever again.”

“That doesn’t sound-” Ryuji cut him off.

“Nah. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to or lied or nothin’.” He said staring past Akira. “Well. I know that  _ now _ . The lady didn’t come back, and I was angry cuz she came in, got dad mad, then ditched us for him to-” There was a pause. “-yeah so she left. Then a few days later my mom is just bawling her eyes out. And I mean.” Another pause. “She sorta did that a lot back then, but this one lasted for  _ days _ .” Ryuji took another moment to try to get his mouth to get the fuckin’ idea to keep talking instead of stalling like a moron. But Akira nodded, getting the idea.

“So, that’s probably when it happened.” He said. Ryuji swallowed and gave a sharp nod.

“Yeah. Probably.” Ryuji replied lamely. Akira gave a soft sigh and reached over to grab his phone. The screen read two in the morning. Ryuji groaned and rolled onto his side.

“It’s too damn late to tell the others ‘bout it. And I don’t think its worth a meetin’. I’m goin back to sleep.” Before he could even close his eyes he felt Akira flick him.

“Ow.” He mumbled before trying to close his eyes again. Another flick. “Ow.”

“I’m texting the group so we can meet tomorrow to talk about it.” Akira said flicking him again for good measure. “And go sleep in bed.” He said and stood, depriving Ryuji of his warm pillow. 

“Ugh. Why though? ‘S just some sad ass memory. Yeah, so I knew her dead mom? It doesn't change nothin’.” Ryuji grumbled into the couch, keeping his eyes downcast as Akira changed. He pitched his shirt in Ryuji’s direction. 

“Because now we know how she died.” Akira said smirking out his window, his face glowed and his eyes were dark. His whole body seemed radiant off the idea of breakthrough. Ryuji just stared at him flatly.

“What.”

“Yeah.” Akira said. “C’mon let's go to bed.”

“No. Wait. Back up. What the fuck.” Ryuji stumbled off the couch and glared pointedly at Akira. “What the fuck do you mean we know?” 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Akira flopped into his bed and his boyfriend could hear him snickering into his pillow. Ryuji groaned with frustration before chucking a couch cushion at him.

“No! Don’t pull that shit!” He yelled and Akira blindly caught the pillow missile easily.

“Go to bed, Ryuji.” He said and patted the space next to himself without turning his head. 

“Akira!” Ryuji’s yell was cut off by gentle snoring coming from his leader.


	3. Two Steps Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait! ya boi is workin full time and doin school. this chap is kinda short but the good news is the next chapter should be up within the week! so hang tight shits gonna go real fuckin fast soon.

“You’re such an ass.” Ryuji grumbled as he followed a smirking Akira down the stairs. “It was my fuckin’ memories that helped you, then you made me wait all night, and now you’re making me wait for the others? That’s fucked up.” Akira wordlessly tossed him a grin and a plate.

“Oooooh! A lovers quarrel?” Ann snickered from her seat at the table before freezing as she fully took in the fact that Ryuji was there. Shirtless. “Oh gross! I sit on that bed sometimes!” She turned quickly and jabbed at her curry. “Great now I have to bring plastic covers or something.”

“W-What no it's not like-” Ryuji’s red faced stammering was cut off by a still grinning Akira.

“Yeah, that's probably a good idea.” He said flatly as he started to pile his plate with curry. “Did Sojiro already step out for a grocery run?” He asked a Ann who was pointedly looking anywhere but the two guys in the room. 

“Y-Yeah. He was setting up shop until he got a phone call and said we can use the place for the day. That he had some ‘things’ to take care of.” Ann’s spoon clinked against the side of her bowl. “He seemed to be in a hurry.” Ryuji could see the gears in Akira’s mind turning.

“Was it a girl’s voice?” He finally asked. Ann shrugged.

“Sounded pretty high pitched to me. I guess so?” 

“Sometimes a girl calls him and he acts all weird and leaves.” Akira itched at his neck. “Then gets all defensive if I ask. But I guess that makes the meeting easier, I don’t even have to clean my room now.” Ryuji snorted as he sleepily began picking at his rice.

“Clean what? You gonna move your cardboard box a few more inches to the right?” He smirked at a pouting Akira.

“Hey, at least let me pretend that I have a normal room.”  Their leader said jabbing his spoon into Ryuji’s bare side. He jumped as the hot metal poked his bare side.

“Ow!” He glared at his boyfriend who simply grinned cheekily. Ann rolled her eyes.

“Go put on a shirt before the others come in.” She said and began to take her curry to one of the booths. “Makoto said she’d be here in a bit, and Morgana is making sure Yusuke doesn't get distracted again.” Ryuji grumbled, but put his food down before disappearing upstairs.

“You guys should really start giving Yusuke more credit. He’s not that helpless.” Akira said as he began to polish off the rest of his rice.

“And wasn't it your fault he was late last time?” Ryuji shouted from the attic. Ann glared at the roof.

“No one asked you, Ryuji!” She huffed and looked down at an unimpressed Akira. “Ok. Fine. Yeah, last time was on me. But you’re telling the wrong person here! Morgana is the one who doesn't give you guys a break.”

“The girl’s gotta point.” Ryuji said, pulling on a shirt that was clearly not his. “Dumb cat won’t stop ragging on me, like damn dude give me a break.”  Akira’s retort was cut off by the gentle ring of a bell as the front door swung open.

“Then stop making it so easy!” Morgana yowled, leaping onto the counter with Makoto and Yusuke wandring in behind him. “I could hear you guys down the street! You’re lucky we were the only ones out there!” Akira held in a giggle as Morgana glared at Ryuji. His fur stuck up on all ends and his paws stomped on the counter, it was more adorable than intimidating. Ryuji huffed.

“Calm down. ‘S not like we were talking about Phantom stuff yet anyways.” He jabbed his finger at Akira. “This guy wouldn’t let us start until y’all finally showed up.”

“As he should.” Makoto said, sliding into the booth. “Now, what’s the situation? You seemed pretty urgent on the phone.”

“I too am curious. You sent it at a rather strange hour as well.” Yusuke nodded from the counter, quickly taking a plate of curry. Akira grinned and stood up with a flourish, kicking his feet forward and springing out of his seat. He glanced at all his friends, most of them eating quietly with heavy eyes and in various states of unkempt mess. Ann’s hair could practically count as bed head, Yusuke’s eyeliner was obviously just the smudges from the day before, Makoto’s usually pristine uniform skirt was inside out, and Ryuji was literally wearing his shirt. Akira blinked and looked down, pulling the hem of his shirt. It was a loud red graphic tee that he could spot in a crowd a mile away. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Everyone was acting as high energy as always, but time was taking its toll. Regular school was draining enough, then with fighting shadows in Palaces, hunting in Mementos, and now the added confusion of the missing Persona-users; it was no wonder everyone was quickly running on empty.

Maybe it could wait. Maybe this whole thing could wait until the Kaneshiro case was over, or until their newest member got used to the team, or until they all got some proper rest. He pulled his hands from his head and met Makoto’s concerned face. He shook his head and tried to clear the fog from his mind.

“Ok. The timing isn’t great.” He started. “But the news is good.” Akira pulled a seat next to the booth and placed his hands on his knees. Ann rolled her eyes at the theatrics. 

“So what is-”

“Makoto’s mother is in Mementos.”

The second the words left his mouth he could feel the air practically be sucked out of the room as several uneasy eyes flicked between Makoto and Akira. Her face was flat and impassive as she slowly looked at him.

“How are you so certain.” Makoto stared at him as his face broke into a smirk. She didn’t trust her expression. Akira had a habit of taking any situation and turning it into his own little game. It worked well with the Phantom Thief cases. But. She felt herself swallow. She wasn't sure if she was alright with him game-ifing her parents. Joker continued, unaware of her conflict.

“More than sure. I even know where she is.” Akira said before kicking back into his seat as Ryuji leaped forward.

“Ok what the shit?! Yesterday, you said you ‘Knew how she died’! Now, you say you know where?!” He yelled. “And all of that from some sad ass memory?!” Akira just smiled and let him go on his tirade before glancing at the others. 

“Ryuji saw her before she disappeared. And judging by her last words, I think she wasn’t going to get backup.” Akira grinned at Makoto. “I did some digging, your mom was an amazing detective. She could have taken him in easily. But, Ryuji-” He turned to his stunned friend. “You said your mom knew your dad since highschool, right? And that they were all close friends?” Ryuji gave a jerky nod, thrown off by the sudden question.

“Uh. Yeah, man. Highschool sweethearts ‘n shit.” He said.

“Exactly! And-”

“Iwasaki.” Makoto said suddenly and turned to Ryuji. “It was you. You were the boy I met that night.” She stared at him openly while he nodded.

“Yeah. I forgot about it too. I didn’t put it together until last night.” He said with a slight chuckle and awkward shrug. “Nice to see ya again. Your mom was nice.” She gave the same nod back before looking at her lap.

“Rio Iwasaki. Mom took me to see you when we were both really little. Your father. Kenji. He was nice, too.” She contunited, feeling Ryuji’s gaze heavy on her shoulders. She took a shaky breath. “Then he suddenly wasn't. I remember my mom said it was dangerous to take me on visits. I think she was trying to convince Rio to take you and leave. But then-”

“She took you to see us.” Ryuji finished. Makoto nodded.

“And introduced me like we never met.” She said while Ryuji scratched his neck.

“Yeah, well. ‘S sorta accurate. I didn’t actually remember you. Been a while.” He said while Makoto pressed her hand to her head.

“Honestly, I could never remember that night very well. You’d think the last time I saw my mother would stick out but-” She gave a half-hearted laugh. “-I just remember my mom kissing my forehead and sitting me in the car. She said she’d be back-”

“In just a few minutes.” Akira finished. “She told Ryuji the same thing.”

“As if.” Ryuji scoffed. “It takes like 30 just to get to downtown from my place.”

“And more to get some officers. No one takes domestic disturbances seriously in this country.” Ann muttered darkly, Ryuji blinked for a moment. He practically forgot the others were there. 

“Ann’s right. So doing all of this would be impossible in the span of ‘a few minutes’. Not to mention the danger of fighting a man to protect someone who doesn't want to be protected. Too bad you couldn’t fix everything and....you know...completely change the mentality of an abusive man.” Akira smirked while everyone stared at him. There was a beat of silence while everyone seemed to slowly absorb the details.

“The mental shutdowns only started earlier this year.” Makoto muttered, hands curling in her skirt. She stomped down the tiny shard of hope that began to flicker in her chest. She couldn't take it. Akira could be wrong. He shook his head, as if hearing her thoughts. But Ryuji was the one to interject.

“Only the ones on the news. Who knows how far back this goes? I mean we also thought we were the first ones to have Personas! Now with some digging we’re finding files that go back years about these weird incidents and random ass papers on things that sound like ‘em.”

“And if your mother had a Persona then she could have the ability to go to Mementos.” Morgana said, tail flicking slightly. “Maybe she has the app? Or maybe she’s like me and can go in anytime!” Makoto chewed on her lip. 

“So you think she died in Mementos? Or my dad’s Palace?” Ryuji said looking at Akira.

“No. I think she’s still alive in Mementos in what's left of your dad’s Palace.”    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes from here on out a lot of details about both persona 3 and persona 5 are going to start to be twisted or retconned. Don't hesitate to ask if things are unclear! I'll try to document some of the major changes that may occur.
> 
> Change 1. Kenji Tomochika -> Kenji Sakamoto


	4. One Step Back

> Case Files 11/23 - 2/14

> Case Files 2/14 - 5/14

> Case Files 5/14 -

> Pending

> Co-Op

> Dist. Att Office Docs

> Reviewed Files

 

Makoto stared at the small cluster of folders glowing from the sleek laptop. It was a few generations old, but was immaculate. There was tell tale signs of wear on keys and the barest hint of a scratch that told of its age but an untrained eye would think it was straight out of the box. She sighed and idly tapped at the keys on her father’s laptop. Three years ago she combed through practically all the contents of the computer, for weeks she poured over every case file and past workload. Trying to find anything that might give a hint to the remnants of the group that killed her father. It was fruitless and pointless endeavor. Even if she found something the most she could do was hand it right back over to the police or Mitsuru. Then they would take care of it and she doubted it would make her feel any better. It was a poor attempt at coping and she was fully aware of it. 

She sighed and tapped faster, attempting to steel herself. She brought the thing for a reason. Makoto finally lifted her hands and clicked on the last folder.

>Reviewed Files

>Training Files

> aq244s.mp4

> keiwi532.mp4

> i124iowdfna.mp4

> as213412d.mp4

> .....

 

And there buried under dozens of old case files was a single file full of randomly titled videos. Before, she skipped over it, thinking it was probably something meant for the cadets who worked under her father. Or maybe something for new hires. But after hearing everything from the other day.....Makoto hovered over the first video. She knew her father well enough that he was hardworking and would devote everything to getting better at everything. And her mother was practically identical in her work ethic. 

And they were both immensely sentimental. 

Makoto worried at her lip for a moment before looking at the ceiling of the cafe. The others were still in the attic, trying their best to locate Ryuji’s father and discussing everything from battle strategy to possible code words. She hauled the laptop downstairs using the excuse that she needed somewhere quiet to dig through her father’s old files. She gave a heaving breath before shaking her head and looking down at the laptop again. To them this was another step in their heroic act. Another poor couple to save in Mementos. She felt her hands ball into fists, she couldn’t blame them. Not for helping. But these were her parents. Her father who gave everything for the purest form of justice and kindness. Her mother who’s smile she could never forget and her warmth that was never ending. She’d save them no matter what.

She clicked on the video. 

And immediately froze as the window filled the screen.

 

“Hello? Is this thing on?!” A brown haired girl squinted into the camera lens. Red eyes blinking at nothing. “Hey! Mitsuru? I don’t think this thing is on!” She shouted somewhere off screen. Behind her a boy in a baseball cap clamped a hand on her shoulder.

“Nah! Of course it does. Let the master work his magic!” He said flashing a cocky smile while the girl snickered.

“Of course, sir.” The screen shook as she passed the camera over with a mocking bow. “Let’s see your magic at work!” The view flipped as the video was now exclusively showing brown loafers and dirty sneakers as the two highschoolers fiddled with the device. 

“No, no! Go to settings!” The girl’s voice chirped as the boy huffed. The camera jostled a few times as the two kids argued. 

“Hey hey! No grabbing!” The boy said with a laugh as the camera was now being held over his head, finally giving a few of the surroundings. The two kids were in a huge room, almost blindingly white and startling in its pure alien nature. Long gleaming marble floors rose into a golden staircase that lead into a gigantic gleaming clock. Immense spires flowed from the structure, rising into a ceiling that spanned out from the camera's view. But the two kids didn’t seem put off from their environment as the brown haired girl leaped for the camrea. She gave a few little hops as she tried to take it from his hands, grinning the whole time.

“Jumpei! Give it you’re gonna break it!” She said, but kept trying to grab it by yanking on his arms. The boy laughed and just held it higher, the view tilting again. The focus shifted and the blobs of color in the corner of the frame finally became sharper. There was a cluster of other students all in various states of moods. Two boys in red were muttering over a bag as the taller one was placing strange looking drinks and crystals into it and the other stood with his arms crossed with an easy smile playing over his features as they conversed quietly out of the cameras earshot. A small group of girls were clustered among a dog and a motorbike, two of them heaving on strange looking armor as one with blue hair was placing a vest on a dog. And walking towards the camera, a little boy called out to the girl. 

“Hey! All the pieces are accounted for!” He said bounding up to the two, a strangely solemn expression on his shockingly young face. The camera got one last shot of him nervously tugging on his hoodie sleeve as the girl made a long leap for the device. With a startling amount of air, she removed it easily from the boy’s hands before gingerly landing on the ground behind him. The camera's view barely wobbled from the gentle impact and when the view was lifted the girl’s hyperactive grin was gone. In its place was a sharpness in her red eyes and a firmness to her mouth. 

“Does everyone have the new armor on?” She asked as she handed the camera over to the young boy.

Finally, the camera stabilized as the boy pointed it at the group. From behind the lens the boy spoke.

“All the ones who are heading up.” He said. The girl turned with a gentle smile. Her whole personality seemed paradoxical. From one moment she seemed to be a mountain, her stance harsh yet flowing, a perfect straightness to her spine and a set to her shoulders that seemed unwavering. Yet, with the single smile, she morphed back into a carefree highschool girl as she spun to view the rest of the party with a flutter of her skirt.

“Thanks for the help, Ken.” She said and quickly made the rounds around the group. The camera picking up fragments of conversations as the boy idly paced. The dog quietly joined his side. The voices were finally fully audible as the boy made his was past the group of girls.

“Is that it?” A girl in pink asked as her eyes turned to the camera. Not bothering to turn, the girl named Mitsuru nodded as she continued to fiddle with something on the motorbike.

“Yes it is. Yamagishi was quite helpful in modifying it so it could function in the Dark Hour.” She said as the blue haired girl giggled bashfully.

“Oh, it was nothing! I’m happy to help!” She said with a gentle smile and the girl in pink blinked in surprise.

“Fuuka, you made that?” She asked, walking over to the device in question. Ken, the boy holding the camera, seemed to pause before handing it over. The view shook again as it was handed over and the brown haired boy awkwardly blinked up at it. The girl giggled.

“C’mon Ken, smile! You’re on camera!” She said, her laughter clear in her voice as the young boy pouted.

“It’s supposed to help us  _ train _ .” He grumbled. “Not to play around.” Mitsuru finally turned from the bike and nodded sagely.

“He’s correct. I thought it would help us train better if we had footage to review so we could see our mistakes and document how to fix them. It’s hard to properly recognise mistakes in the heat of battle, and everyone who isn't in combat is on the first floor.”

“That’s a pretty cool idea.” The girl holding the camera said before turning it to her feet. “I’m sure it’ll be super useful.” Her voice rang out as the screen went dark.

 

The next video starts automatically before Makoto’s stunned fingers could stop it.

 

“Hey! Hey Akihiko! Take a selfie with me!” Chirped the brown haired girl, grinning at something off screen. The girl practically glowed in the dark lighting, the hallway that she seemed to be standing in was cramped and tiny with what looked like blood oozing from the walls. Yet, she smiled as if she was in a fair’s photo booth. A white haired boy walked into frame and squinted confused into the camera. But he looked down at the girl, and seemed practically unable to stop the corners of his mouth to curl upwards.

“We’re in Tartarus.” He said simply, smile growing as the girl pouted. “And isn't it a video camera?” The girl pouted harder.

“I can take a screenshot later and we don’t have any photos of anyone during the Dark Hour!” She said as if it was obvious. “C’moooon! Please, Aki?” She didn’t even have to hold her puppy eyes for more than a full second before the boy sighed and smiled into the lens. 

 

Makoto finally came out of her stupor and slammed her hand on the space bar. And staring back at her was an image of her parents, messy haired and sweat slicked. Minako’s pins were coming loose and Akihiko’s gleaming hair was darkened by shadow ash. But they were both smiling as the camera caught Minako grinning into her kiss on Akihiko’s cheek and his shocked laughter as he almost buckled under the weight of her sudden arm around his neck. Neither of them were looking into the camera as their focus was solely on each other in that single moment. 

 

A single tap rang through the cafe as the tears growing in Makoto’s eyes finally fell onto the keyboard. She quietly started to wipe them away, memories flicking through her mind of her parents. They looked so young in the videos. Her mom looked like she could be walking through the hallways as Shujin. She could practically picture her father running past her to make it to the gym for early morning practice. Mitsuru seemed like the girl she’d be vying for student president with. Shinjiro looked like the type of boy that she’d have to scold for not being in class.

Despite her tears she let out a small giggle at the thought. Catching Uncle Shinjiro as a grumpy teenager ditching class and having to listen to her lecture. Maybe she’d have to sit her mother down about being in too many activities and watching her pout as she would refuse to quit a single one of them. Maybe her father would be one of those students she’d have to chase down to the gym for leaving another one of his future career forms blank. Maybe-

“Hey, I came down to check on- Oh.” The sudden voice snapped her out of her thoughts as Ann stood at the foot of the stairs, her hand placed on her chest as she stared with open concern at Makoto. She quickly rubbed at her face.

“Ah. Sorry. I’m fine.” She said, her voice slightly nasal from the tears. The booth cushion lurched a bit as Ann sat next to her and wordlessly wrapped her arms around her, placing her head on Makoto’s shoulder. She stiffened from the sudden contact, but slowly eased into the soft warmth of her hands. But the light pink in her cheeks wouldn’t fade as she tried not to focus on Ann’s steady breath fluttering the edges of her short hair.

“You don’t have to pretend to be fine in front of us.” Ann said into her shoulder. “I cry in front of Akira all the time.” Makoto gave a hollow laugh.

“Not the others?” She asked as Ann smiled.

“Once in front of Ryuji. But then he started crying when I started and it was just gross all around.” They both chuckled for a moment as Makoto rubbed at her eyes again.

“I must have looked insane. Laughing and crying like that.” She said as Ann slowly looked up and smiled.

“You looked fine. I was just worried.” She looked at the screen, not moving her arms but smiling at the image. “Is that your parents?” Makoto nodded.

“Yes. They’re around our age at this point.” She said, staring at her mother’s grinning face. “It’s dated around my father’s third year and my mother’s second.”

“She’s really pretty.” Ann said softly as she reached up and gently touched one of Makoto’s locks of hair. “She looks a lot like you.” She said with a glowing grin. Makoto fought to keep the flush down and quickly looked away.

“T-Thank you.” She coughed out while Ann giggled.

“Were you going to finish it?” Ann asked once Makoto finished her sudden coughing fit. Makoto blinked and looked at the rest of the videos. The rest seemed fairly short and if the thumbnails were any indication they seemed combat focused. She had planned to but the idea of watching her family get battered around by shadows turned her stomach. But she looked down at Ann’s face, glowing with curiosity.

“Yes, actually.” She decided and resumed the video.

 

“H-Hey!” Akihiko laughed in surprise at Minako’s sudden kiss. There was a grunt off camera. The two turned to blink at someone.

“If you two are done, we got monsters to fight. You know. Just in case you forgot.” A gruff voice called out accompanied by a sharp dog bark. Minako laughed while Akihiko flushed slightly. The camera shook as she pressed it into Akihiko’s hands and bounded forward.

“Shinji! It’s ok we love you too!” She cheered and leaned down to ruffle the dog’s fur and kiss his face. “And I love you so much, Koro-chan! Who’s the best fighter?” She asked brightly. The dog’s tail fanned the air as he gave a happy bark.

“You got it!” Minako laughed as she stood, gripping her naginata. She turned and smirked, her red eyes sharpening and her whole visage seemed to darken as she stood straight.

“Now who’s ready to climb this tower?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyeeeeee s ya boi finally delivering on some of those tags. 
> 
> Change 2. Shinji's alive with no romance because...........fuck atlus. my city now.


	5. Absolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY HEAVY SPOILERS FOR ALL OF PERSONA 3 AND PERSONA 4 FROM THIS POINT ON
> 
> Though we are only still hinting at later plot in Persona 5 so yall are safe for now!

“Makoto and Ann sure have been gone for quite a while.” Yusuke said looking up from the books scattered across the small table that they dragged up from the café. Ryuji snorted as Akira shrugged.

“Makoto doesn’t really trust us all yet. Though, I can’t really blame her.” He said, not bothering to stop working on his notes. “We just met and this is a pretty touchy subject. But Ann’s getting close to her so we shouldn’t push our boundaries.” Akira finished while holding his notebook at an angle, trying to decipher his own handwriting.

“She’s getting close to her alright.” Ryuji said with a smirk while Yusuke and Morgana blinked at him. Ryuji stared back. “Oh c’mon are you guys freakin’ blind?”

“Blind to what?” Morgana asked, fur fluffing defensively.  Ryuji smiled wickedly but was cut off by Akira whacking him upside the head with his notebook.

“Ow.” He muttered, glaring at his boyfriend who stared at him flatly.

“Let him dream, Ryuji.” Akira said, turning back to the group and reading off his notes. “I have a few research papers on ‘Inner Demons’, a document on-“ Akira squinted at his writing again. “-some sort of syndrome that sounds like the mental shutdowns, and after doing some digging there’s been some weird stirrings on social media about some of the teams that are funded by The Kirijou Cooperation.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “And that’s all I got.”

“That’s quite a strange assortment of information.” Yusuke said, placing his chin on his hands. “And why did you pick those?” Akira gave a helpless shrug.

“I poured through a ton medical files and research papers. They all seemed unrelated, but these?” He flicked at his page. “I just had a gut feeling. It’s a pretty big gamble to trust some of this.”

“Gamble?” Yusuke asked.

“Gamble.” Akira said flatly, offering no more explanation as he flopped onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. The whispers were always faint. Like static in a silent room. If he focused on them then they became a bit louder and at strange moments they’d surge in his mind, drowning out every other thought. It sung when he got a question right on a test or read a book, he could hear strange sounds as his friend’s smiled at him after a well timed joke, or even when just exercising. When he was looking through the information, it seemed to buzz at certain lines. A strange agitation. It was strange. They never seemed angry before. The voices usually just purred and told him how well he was doing. Making stronger bonds and strengthening his will. Becoming a great leader. Perfecting his rehabilitation. Doing so  _ well _ .

He hated it.

It felt patronizing. And cruel. Being forced to smile at his friends when there’s a voice muttering his rewards for being a good person. As if his friends were nothing but a vessel for better Persona and weapons. It even had the gall to  _ prompt _ him. Pushing choices and phrases in his mind, quick cheats to friendship or worse. Romance. He shuddered at some of the things it tried to make him say to the girls. He was grateful for the chance to meet his friends and fight for justice. But it felt like he traded something. Perhaps his agency or freedom. Or maybe just his sanity. Though he held back a giggle as his mind wandered back to the several romances it tried to force on him.

For all-knowing all-seeing magic it was rather unimaginative.

He turned his eyes to give Ryuji a knowing smirk. It was rather nice to completely and utterly ignore the strange whispers to chase his friend. He loved Ryuji with all his heart. And the fact that the very act of holding his hand was a giant middle finger to the literal GODS? Icing on the cake.

“Uh. Dude? What?” Ryuji said, staring at his best friend. “You’re making the Joker face.”

“Nothing.” Akira said, kicking his feet onto the table as well. “Just thinking that maybe Makoto’s mom might have had the same power as me.” All heads swivel around to him.

“Where’d you get that?!” Morgana yowled. Akira shrugged and looked at the ceiling again, idly counting spider webs.

“Well, she lead her own little rag-tag group right? And her father said ‘she had monsters’ and didn’t give the names. Maybe she had multiple.” Plus, the Velvet Room whispers practically hissed in pain whenever her name was mentioned. Strange.

“Cool idea.” Ryuji said, tapping his fingers on the table. “But ‘s not really helpful.” Akira snorted. He did have a point. If all being a Wild Card meant was the multiple Personae. His mind started to wander towards the alley in Shibuya. But he locked himself back, trying to force the screeching voices in his head.

“True enough. Well, how’d all of your projects go?” He asked turning to the others.  Yusuke stood, brushing imaginary dirt off his uniform pants.

“First-“

In an instant, Yusuke’s words were cut by violent yelling. Mounting voices that seemed to rattle the inside of Akira’s skull as the vision of his concerned friends swam.

It was loud. It was loud. It was loud.

It made no sense. All the words were being screamed. 

Panicked. Pained. Angry. Frightened. Akira clamped his hands over his ears, desperate for anything to quiet them. But it just kept coming.

Louder. Louder. Louder. Orders. Prompts. Commands.

He should run. He should hide. He should speak. He should stand. He should act He should beg He should scream He should he should he should he shouldheshoul-

  


And all at once.

It was quiet.

  


Akira’s eyes snapped open as he found himself sitting cross-legged in an empty black void. A single blue butterfly resting delicately on his knee. He slowly took his hands off of his ears. Oddly, he didn’t hear the rustle of his clothes, couldn’t hear the huff of his breath. He raised his hand back to his ear, careful not to disturb the creature on his leg. He snapped his fingers.

Nothing. No sound.

Akira bit his lip and looked around. Pure darkness. He could see himself, but his arms didn’t cast shadows on his legs. He pulled off his glasses and could vaguely see the outline of his reflection.

Not blind. He decided.

He snapped again. No sound. Deaf.

He flicked his arm. Pain. Still feeling.

He tried to speak. No sound. Mute.

He pulled his shirt over his nose, the bright red shirt smelled faintly of sharp deodorant and the tell-tale deep scent of a fabric that’s probably been worn a few times over what should be allowed. It was distinctly Ryuji’s. He smiled to himself and mentally noted to chastise his hygiene. Again. But Akira shook his head and went back to staring at the empty void.

So he couldn’t create sound in this weird void. But he could feel himself there.

Maybe he finally went crazy. Finally lost his mind.

He looked down at the fluttering blue butterfly.

Or maybe it was more weird magical fate nonsense.

It fluttered again.

Of course.

It beat its wings and slowly took off from his knee, allowing him to stand up in the nothingness.

“What’s going on?” Akira asked it, air escaping from his mouth with no sound. “Is this the Velvet Room?”

The butterfly simply hovered infront of his face.

“Not the Velvet Room?” He asked, trying to decipher something from it’s lazily beating wings. Nothing changed. “Ooook.” Akira turned around a few times, squinting into the blackness. It seemed to stretch forever. Nothing was anywhere. Only the unhelpful butterfly fluttering a few inches from his face.

“Are you going to tell me something or-“ The moment he mouthed the words, the butterfly surged towards him and landed almost violently on his nose.

  


_ Fate is not absolute. _

  


Suddenly, Akira was standing in a small bedroom. It was fairly clean, but obviously lived in. Pink curtained opened to show glittering city lights, the bright pin pricks casted scattered shadows across the room. He followed one of the bright lines to the mirror. He could see a faint bewildered looking version of himself shrouded in pale blue light as the butterfly fluttered away from him. It cast a strange light that illuminated the scattered textbooks, the reflective TV, the heavily scribbled in calendar and-

A young girl sitting cross legged on the bed. She was still clad in a school uniform, despite the late hour of the day. She sniffled sadly, seemingly unaware of the light or the glowing boy standing on her wastebasket. The brown haired girl turned a dull blue music player over in her hands, staring at it as tears flowed down her face. Akira chewed on his tongue, unsure if he should speak, but before he could decide the girl spoke.

“I know I haven’t talked in awhile.” She gave a little laugh. “Don’t worry I’m not going to talk about Aki this time. So you can pay attention for once, you meanie.” She sniffled and wiped at her tears before taking a heaving breath.

“I miss you. I always do. But I miss you so much more nowadays. You’d yell at me for what I’m doing, call me dumb. Or silly. Then probably go and do the exact same thing.” She gave a little giggle. “You were always better with studying and training. Mom used to say we had the same brain remember? That your half did the thinking and mine did the doing.” The girl rubbed her nose on her sleeve.

“I thought she was calling me dumb and impulsive. Or that I was a girl so I had to be nice to people.” She rubbed the name written in perfect letters down the side of the player. “But I think she might have been right. I feel like I don’t have half my brain.” She sighed before forcing a grin onto her tear soaked face. “

But don’t worry I can do it!” She tipped backwards, as if about to lay down, but quickly snapped back upright.

“I can do it. I can do it! Yeah, working at the cafe is hard with school and all. And I think I miiiight be in too many clubs. And I try to help everyone and make them happy but-“ Her sudden  positive tirade stopped as she looked down at the mp3 player. “But with this I-” She tried to breath again. For a single moment, she seemed to falter. Before her pauses seemed minor, a break for a breath. Her fingers tensed on the player and her figure swayed as she made a movement to stand. Then simply fell back onto the bed.

“I can’t talk to the others about this I just can’t.” Her hands flipped the player over and over in her hands.

“They need someone to help them. To lead them. And I can. I try. I-” She tangled her hands in the lanyard, tensing the rope until it pressed white into her fingers.

“I try so hard. And I’ve been doing so good so far, but I know what Ryoji said. He meant it. And I’d never kill him. I’d never. And and-” She pulled the tangled mess into her chest, leaning forward until her form practically folded on top of it.

“And I know if you were here, if Aigis didn’t pick me and and-” She took a few gasping breaths. Tears streaming down her face. “You would do it! You’d walk right up there and-“ Her whole form shook. “But I-“

Akira took a few desperate steps forward, trying to get over to the girl. She seemed so sad, so small. All of her words and movements seemed frantic and panicked, all just on the edge of fully fledged panic. He didn’t know who she was. He didn’t know why she seemed so broken. But he could feel his feet moving. But before he could, the girl took a deep intake of breath. And her voice cut through the silence. 

“I don’t want to die, Minato!”

With her words the world went dark again.

  


_ Fate is not absolute _

  


Again, he was placed somewhere he didn’t recognize. But instead his outstretched hand was pointed towards a grey haired boy on a train platform. His face was one of an obviously forced grin as he stared at a crowd of equally forced positivity. Akira stared at the strange sight and quickly connected the dots.

A goodbye.

The small cluster of people seemed in physical pain as the boy hauled his duffle bag onto his shoulder and made a few quiet parting words. A few of them seemed to have tears in their eyes, two of them were flat out sobbing, and a little girl was adamantly staring anywhere but the boy as tears flowed freely. Another boy gave the main one a fistbump as he handed him his last bag. There were a few tense hugs and more small comments before the train pulled into the station. The boy smiled again and quietly walked onto the train, the others shouting final parting words.

Akira sighed. Compared to the last one, this seemed almost boring.

But the boy on the train suddenly froze.

As did one of the boys on the platform.

There was a beat of silence.

And in a mad dash of movement.

In a strange chaotic scuffle, there was loud screeching of train wheels, squeaking of sneakers across metal, a hard crash, and two sharp yelps of pain. The whole scenario seemed to end in the grey haired boy sprawled on the floor while the one wearing headphones clutched his own head in pain as they both started yelling.

“Why did you get off?!”

“Why did you try to follow me?”  
“I don’t know!”

“Well, we have that in common.” 

“Both of you get up before the train cuts your dumb legs off!” A girl in a green jacket screeched as she saved the abandoned duffle bag from sliding into the train’s path. The boy with headphones glared at her indignantly.

“We’re nowhere near it! You’re the one closer to the damn thing!” He yelled as the grey haired boy chuckled. 

“Were you truly about to follow him to the city with no money or bags or any semblance of plan in any sense of the word?” A boy in a deep blue coat asked flatly while the headphone wearing kid stammered.

“It was an impulse decision!” He screeched. A cute girl with pigtails giggled and stepped forward.

“Well it's a good thing Yu-senpai did something equally as dumb, huh?” She laughed and tried to help the grey haired boy up, but he seemed rather content to lay on the platform floor and stare into the sky. “So what's the plan, Leader?” She asked as the boy simply stared dreamily into the sky, large grin on his face.

“For once? I have no idea.” He smiled.

  


_ Fate is not absolute. _

  


This time Akira wasn’t brought to a place, but rather flashes of scenes.

  


_ Fate is not absolute. _

  


The brown haired girl grinning on a rooftop with her friends, laughing as she tackles a boy with a red sweater. The grey haired boy sprinting happily into his third year classroom.

  


_ Fate is not absolute. _

  


Flashes of two graduations. One in a city another in a rural town. Both kids surrounded by friends. 

  


_ Fate is not absolute. _

  


Rapid images of school shirts and freshly pressed work uniforms. Medals and degrees and recommendations.

  


_ Fate is not absolute.  _

  


Smiles into kisses and two grinning children. 

  


_ Fate is not absolute. _

  


Two missing persons reports.

  


_ Fate is not absolute. _

  


A teen girl and a adult man with two different shades of brown hair staring at two different reports. 

  


_ Fate is not absolute.  _

  


As Akira’s mind slowly faded back into reality, he quickly pressed every image and every word into his memory. And as the butterfly slowly fluttered off his nose, the whispers returned.

They buzzed around his mind, frustrated. Like agitated bees unable to find their target. 

Interesting. Akira thought as his mind finally settled. That’s going to be a pain to unpack. 

“Uh, you alright man? Got a migraine or something?” He heard Ryuji ask. Akira blinked as he stared up at his concerned friends. During sometime in his strange incident, Makoto and Ann had seemed to walk up.

“Just peachy.” Akira said, before standing up and stretching. “So what’d you guys find out?”

“I found Ryuji’s father's address in my father’s old police records. Seems he’s holed up pretty close by. Just off the red line, in fact.” Makoto said, handing him a few pages she printed off her father’s computer. 

“Perfect! So we can head in tomorrow. Scope the place out a little.” Akira said, hardly glancing at the material as he started to unlock his phone. Makoto stared at him. He seemed rather...unenthused about finding the literal key to her mother’s supposed location. Akira got bored easily, but never this quickly. She cocked her head and glared slightly.

“So....Did you have anything new to share?”

“Oh. Nothing in particular.” Akira said with his usual catlike smirk as he quietly tapped a search in his phone, completely unaware of Makoto’s suspicion. His fingers tapped out a few simple letters into the search bar.

  


‘I-N-A-B-A’  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change 3  
> Minato is Minako's twin who died on the Moonlight Bridge during the A vs R attack.
> 
> This ties into a lot of AUs that happen in most RPGs where you can be two different genders or different protagonists entirely. Usually the fanbase makes a sort of Twin AU where the theory is that at some point both protags (Minako and Minato in this case) were alive at some point. And when you choose who you're going to play as you're really choosing who survives. [So for this AU the plot pick would be you're choosing who Best Robot would put Death Boy into]
> 
> Change 4  
> Minako survives the ending of P3  
> its a fuckin family au its sorta necessary
> 
> Change 5  
> Yu stays in Inaba  
> hey buddy. hey pal. very self indulgent fic. he gets to be happy let him stay with his real family.
> 
> until he ya know. goes missing and is presumed dead n stuff.
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> yes from here on out things are getting plot heavy and i love using canon ideas and sticking to lore! but sometimes you gotta crack a few gods to make a semi cohesive written at 3 am fic.  
> also hey atlus also doesnt know what the fuck theyre doing with Izanami and "False Gods" so whatever my city now


End file.
